This invention relates to a process for preparing d-2-(6-methoxy-2-naphthyl)propionic acid comprising resolving a racemic mixture of the d,1-2-(6-methoxy-2-naphthyl)propanal intermediate to yield a product substantially enriched in d-2-(6-methoxy-2-naphthyl)-propanal which is then selectively oxidized to obtain d-2-(6-methoxy-2-naphthyl)propionic acid.
d-2-(6-Methoxy-2-naphthyl)propionic acid is a well-known anti-inflammatory, analgesic and anti-pyretic agent which is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,682. Processes for the preparation of d-2-(6-methoxy-2-naphthyl)propionic acid are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,246,164; and 4,246,193 and French Pat. No. 2,377,370.